


Breaking the Social System

by Writer_of_Time_and_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, So I'll more tags as the game progresses, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_of_Time_and_Space/pseuds/Writer_of_Time_and_Space
Summary: "You wanted to stop Dangan Ronpa for good right?" The girl asks."Y-yes." Saihara answers hesitantly."Well seeing as where we are," She gestures to the quiet forest. "You're going to need my help."MAJOR NDRV3 SPOILERS (again, probably OOC)





	1. Escape

It's been exactly six hours since they escaped the prison high school. Saihara, Maki and Himiko have been walking for at least half that long, the other half they spent resting. Now the sun was setting down and they still had no where to stay. In fact, they didn't know where they were. Saihara looked at the scenery in front of him only to see trees. They've been walking for a long time and although he expected to at least see someone else besides the survivors- he hasn't.

"I'm getting sleepy again." Himiko whined, rubbing her eyes. "We still have to keep moving. I don't think we're safe in this forest." Saihara answered.

They only stepped into this forest an hour ago but it seemed endless. Saihara didn't want to stay in the forest any longer than he needed to, especially since he felt eyes on them.

"Saihara is right. We can't afford to stay here long. You would think they would have picked us up already." Maki responds, pushing branches away so they can get by.

"Do you think they are going to pick us up though?" Himiko asks. "Do you think this is still part of the game?"

Maki freezes and Saihara finds himself balling his hands into fists.

_They're still making us play? After all we've been through, they ask for more?_

At that exact moment a bush rustles and they all swing their heads to the noise. Soon enough a person steps out of the bush.

"well that took longer than expected." They answer, only to look up to see gaping faces.

"You're-" Saihara starts.

"Oh! I've found you! Finally! I was wondering how long it would take me to find you."

Saihara blinks once, twice. In front of them was a girl about their age, smiling happily at them.

"I'm here to pick you guys up! From the game that is." She responds. "My name is Masumi Fujimoto by the way."

"you're here to pick us up?" Himiko questions slowly.

"why of course! You guys are the survivors right?" She asks.

"We are." Saihara answers, being cautious of what he should say. "It's only you?"

"Yeah, well we didn't want to bring a whole army now. It might make you uncomfortable. Now if you would follow me I'll take you out of this place."

Hesitantly, the group follows her.

"So what do you think?" Masumi asks.

"of what?"

"The game silly! Was it fun?"

Instantly Saihara feels his cheeks warm. "Fun? You're asking if it was fun! It was terrible! You made us kill each othe-"

"But didn't you willingly sign up for that though?" She asks, cutting you off. 

"You erased our memories! You changed our personalities!" Saihara replies refuting her first statement.

"I know. But it was still all part of the agreement so I can't see why you're complaining. Besides another batch of kids are going to play again anyway so I don't see what's the problem."

"the problem? The problem is that you guys created a show where you make people murders!"

"And what are going to do about that?"

"I'm going to stop Dangan Ronpa once and for all!" Saihara shouts.

Masumi halts and turns back to him. "Is that so?You really think some coward detective, a magician and an assassin can stop the show?"

"We will even if you're in our way!" Saihara answers, feeling a bit confidant.

Masumi smiles. "you're Saihara right?"

"uh, yes."

"You have spirit, I like that. Man this forest seems to really go on forever huh? I wonder why they would do such a thing." Masumi mutters. "Well I guess we can stop here. It's already getting dark.'

Saihara looks up to the sky realizing that it already turned into night. Did time move by that quickly?

"Come on. I'll make a fire." Masumi says, starting to grab branches. "it would be nice if you guys helped out too."

 

*

A few minutes later all of them are sitting around the fire trying to get warm. Himiko is already fast asleep, leaving Saihara and Maki to watch Matsumi, the latter glaring daggers at her.

"So what do you want to ask?" Masumi starts.

"what?" 

"What would you like to ask of me? I'm pretty sure you all must have questions."

"Why, why did you do this?" Saihara asks.

"Me?"

"yeah, you. Because of this everyone else is dead!" Maki speaks up, her eyes watering. "If it wasn't for this game I wouldn't have tried to kill Ouma and Momota wouldn't have taken the blame for it!"

"...So you regret playing?" 

"Of course I do!" Maki answers, tears now falling down her face.

"So if you could change it, you would?" Masumi asks, her tone suddenly very quiet.

"What do you mean?" Saihara asks.

"...Do you trust me?"

"And why would we do that?"

"You wanted to stop Dangan Ronpa for good right?" Masumi asks.

"Y-yes." Saihara answers.

"Well seeing as where we are," She gestures to the quiet forest. "You're going to need my help."

"Help? Why would we need your-"

"Do you trust me?" Masumi asks again.

Saihara and Maki exchange looks and after a second Maki nods. 

"We, we do."

Masumi nods. "That's all I needed to hear."

"good now wha-"

_**Bang!** _

In merely a second, Maki's body slumps to the ground and Masumi is standing up with a gun in her hands. She sighs and readies her second shot at Himiko.

"Wait, don-!" 

_**Bang!** _

The second shot rings out and Himiko's snores cease.

"Why did you do that?!" Saihara yells. He knows he should run but he can't. He's frozen in place, whether it was because he was shocked or angry he didn't know.

"I simply woke them up." She answers, now aiming the gun at him.

"They're dead!'

"No, they are awake. And now you need to wake up too."

Before Saihara can asks anymore questions she clicks the trigger and-

_**Bang!** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the beginning is kinda rushed but it gets more interesting, trust me. Anyway thanks for trying to read this disaster and I may update again today or tomorrow.


	2. Welcome Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids from the streets don't want preaching or messages. They want what they can identify with. They want to hear about the reality of their situation, not fairy tales. They don't care if it's ugly; they just want reality.   
> -Eazy-E

“Saihara don’t fall asleep! We still need to watch the show!”

“Wha-?” Saihara asks in a daze, opening his eyes. He looks around to see himself in a theatre.

“Attention all guests please turn off your phones, and please enjoy the show.” A voice announces, the lights starting to dim.

When the room is almost completely dark a single spotlight shines on the stage. A grand piano is already placed for the performance and the performer makes her way to the bench.

“Akamatsu-san?!” Saihara calls out in confusion.

“Saihara shut up! Tenko doesn’t want some boy to ruin Kaede’s performance!”

“Yeah, Angie wants to hear Kaede play!”

Saihara jerks his head to find all his classmates alive sitting near him.

“How-”

“Saihara i’m going to punch you if you don’t quiet down.” Kaito responds.

“Oh it’s about to begin.” Hoshi says.

The entire theatre applauds Kaede as she makes her entrance as she sits down. She organizes her music sheets and then gently places her fingertips on the keys. In a matter of seconds the entire theatre is filled with music, Kaede’s fingers dancing on the keys. He watches in awe as she plays. Her eyes are closed as if she already memorized the notes and he could almost make out a smile on her face. Confident, happy, this is what Saihara remembers about Kaede. The keys start off soft, resonating across the theatre and then it gradually becomes quicker in pace as her hands moves swiftly. He looks on as she lets the melody slow again, letting certain keys ring out longer than others. It’s sweet, gentle but harsh at times, it reminds him of Kaede. In fact, to him it’s-

“It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?” A voice asks. “Well I couldn’t expect less from Kaede.”

He turns to his left to find Shirogane sitting beside him smiling. 

“Oh wait, you haven’t heard her play before, have you?” She asks innocently.

“What are you doing here?” Saihara snaps quickly. He hates how easily she says her name or how she can smile that way knowing everything that she’s done.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m enjoying the show.” She lifts her finger and points to the stage. His eyes follow to where she is pointing at. She isn’t pointing at Kaede, but instead slightly above her where a piano is attached loosely by a string.

“Akamatsu-san! Watch out the piano!” Saihara screams. He attempts to try get up from his seat but he’s restrained by metal cuffs.

“It’s pointless.” Shirogane sighs, pitying him as he tries to escape from the restraints.

“Why are you doing this?!” Saihara yells. “Akamatsu-san! Akamatsu-san the piano!”

“You should stop calling out to her. She isn’t going to hear, like anyone else in the room.”

“Then why don’t you stop it?!” Saihara asks, gritting his teeth. How can she sit there so calmly like that?

“I can’t.” She responds, showing her other arm which is handcuffed to the seat. “All I can do is watch.”

“Why? Why does this have to happen?” Saihara breathes out, his wrists still trying to jerk from the cuffs.

“Because that’s what they want.” Shirogane answers. She turns to Saihara and her cheerful expression changes to a blank one. ~~Like the one she had before a boulder crashed on her.~~

“Who?”

“Society. They want to be entertained.” Shirogane replies, her eyes on Kaede once again.

Saihara looks up too, only to see the piano above Kaede hanging by a thread.

“The only thing I can do is give them a good show.”

And with that the rope snaps in sync with Kaede’s final note. It hangs in the air as Saihara watches in horror as the piano crashes on her. The people in their seats begin clap wildly, giving Kaede a standing ovation.

*  
EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN ACTIVATED

RELEASING SUBJECT FROM CAPSULE…

Loading…

13%...

18%...

30%...

67%...

83%...

91%...

100%...

SUBJECT NO. 2 SAIHARA SHUUICHI RELEASED

*

“Saihara?! Saihara can you hear me?! Damn it we’re running out of time! Harukawa take my knife, I assume you know what to do. Get Yumeno out of hers and wait for me out by the door.”

The next time Saihara opens his eyes he sees the ceiling.

“Saihara, you’re awake!” a voice calls out.

Saihara turns to his left to see a girl.

“Who are-”

“We don’t have time for that.” She answers, quickly hoisting him up from where he was lying down. “We need to get out of here.”

“We?” 

“Yes we. Harukawa and Yumeno are already out of their capsules and we need to hurry before the alarms go off.”

“Capsules?” Once he’s out of what he assumes was his capsule he glances around the room.

He sees sixteen other capsules, four of them already opened. Two of them must have belonged to Maki and Himiko, the third belonging to the girl helping him out.

The minute his feet touch the ground, his knees buckle.The girl wraps her arm around his shoulder, he does the same for support. Willingly, he lets her take him out of the room with capsules. As they make their way out he notices two guards slumped on the floor.

“Relax, they aren’t dead.” The girl mutters, noticing how Saihara looks at them.

He sighs in relief and they continue walking.

“Who are you?” Saihara finally asks after a minute of silence.

“Really?” The girl answers a little bit in disappointment

“Sorry. My memories are… a little bit blurry.”

“Well I guess it can’t be helped. Do you want the short version or the long one?”

“Short I guess? Seeing as how you’re taking me away.”

“It’s called escaping Saihara.”

“I’m pretty sure it could be considered kidnapping.”

“Not if you are voluntarily moving your own feet. Besides you said you trusted me. I mean if a nod counts that is.”

Saihara takes a second to remember. His most recent memories starting to resurface. “Fujimoto-san?”

The girl smiles in agreement. “Bingo. Masumi Fujimoto, Ultimate Sociologist at your service. So back to the explaining. First off, what do you remember?”

“I-” Saihara starts, his eyes furrowing as he tries his best to remember. “I remember a game.”

“Uh-huh.” She nods, her eyes flickering to sadness for a second. “What kind of game?”

“Game…” Saihara mutters. He closes his eyes to try think and the first thing that flashes is blood. He doubles over, his hand covering his mouth as if he was resisting the urge to vomit.

Masumi catches him quickly. “Saihara!”

He squeezes her shoulder tighter as his knees buckles. Scenes filled with blood and lifeless bodies enter his mind.

“Saihara, relax. Whatever you are remembering is not here anymore.” She reassures softly. “It’s okay, stop thinking about the game. Think about something else.”

“...I’m wearing a hospital gown.” Saihara states, only realizing now that he isn’t wearing any pants. 

Masumi laughs. “Indeed you are not. Are you ready to continue going?’

Saihara nods and he stands up again.

“Well, I’ll make this brief. You were part of a game that…,” She pauses trying to find the right word. “Wasn’t exactly good. Apparently the game was very popular on tv, getting numerous seasons and positive reviews. You signed up along with other people around your age and… and now you’re here! I’m here to capture-”

Saihara raises his eyebrow.

“Ugh, fine. I came here to kidnap you, along with both Harukawa and Yumeno. The reason for that is a little complicated so I’ll restrain from talking about it until later on. I’m sorry it doesn’t give much, but I hope it will suffice.”

She pauses waiting for a response.

“It’s fine.” he answers.

_**BEEP! BEEP!** _

At that precise moment an alarm rings.

“Huh, I was wondering when the alarm would sound. Not to be rude but are you okay to run?”

*

Both Saihara and Masumi burst out the doors, the former more winded than the latter.

“What took you guys so long!” Maki yells, carrying Yumeno on her back and a knife in her hand.

“Sorry.” Saihara gasps out. “It’s nice seeing you Harukawa-san, Yumeno-san.”

“Yumeno can’t hear you right now. She fell asleep when I started to carry her.”

“That’s fine.” Masumi answers.

“Now what?’

“Well,” Masumi starts her eyes watching the pocket watch she took out of her pocket. “We should be expecting someone to pick us up.”

“The alarms just sounded. That someone better hurry up.” Maki mutters.

Right on cue a car pulls up and the window rolls down.

“Okay, hop in we don’t have long until the cop shows.” A familiar voice says.

“You took your damn time. Everyone get in, you three in the back.”

Without warning Masumi pushes them all in the back, giving them not too long to get comfortable. For the next minute Maki and Saihara are trying to organize themselves, Maki reluctantly buckling Himiko first. She then sits in the middle with Saihara on her right. 

“Okay good.” Masumi sighs, buckling herself in the process. The car then proceeds to move.

“Is everyone okay back there?” The driver asks.

Maki grumbles in response as Himiko’s head falls against her shoulder. Saihara begins to answer while also trying to see who’s driving.

“Yeah we’re fine...Amami-kun?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i'm back. I don't know what I'm doing but I'm still trying to make things interesting. Also please don't try to kidnap people.


	3. Not Much Of An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: * means changing scenes
> 
> -*- means a scene from the past

“Rantaro just pick a title.”

Rantaro looked through the lists of options in front of him.

“I’m getting impatient.”

“Well that makes one of us.” Rantaro smiled. “You should have been called the Ultimate Impatient Sociologist.”

Masumi lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Well you don’t even have a title.”

“That’s because I’m still picking one.” Rantaro noted.

“Then choose one already!”

“Alright, alright! I choose this one!” Rantaro pointed at a random title.

“Rantaro that says Ultimate Luck.”

“So?”

“It’s a little bit overrated.”

“Wow I’m offended.”

“Well you should be, you’re not even that lucky.”

“I was lucky to get on this show.”

“That’s because you’re good-looking. You’re here just to attract the audience.”

“Then call me the Ultimate Hotty.”

“I’ll die before I say that.”

Rantaro smirked.“Because you can't handle heat?”

“No because I’ll be dead before you choose an actual title.”

“Yeah well, you're no help!”

“Well I’m a sociologist, I study how people act around other certain people and how society views something. I'm basically here to help you seem more appealing to society.”

“So? Make up a title.”

“Fine. You, Rantaro Amami will now be the Ultimate Playboy.”

“Yeah, no.”

“Too late it’s already written on the sheet.” Masumi laughed writing something on the clipboard.

“Okay give it.” Rantaro shouts playfully yanking the clipboard from her hands.

“Hey!”

Rantaro looked at the clipboard, scrolling down to see what she wrote.

“Ultimate Nail Artist?” Rantaro asks, surprised at her choice.

“Well you do know how to paint nails very well.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“Now,” Masumi sighs grabbing back the clipboard from him. “”Are we all settled for your choices?”

Rantaro nods.

“Alright then. You are Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Nail Artist. You are a good-looking guy who keeps his cool in a serious situation. You don’t stand out too much and you have a mysterious air to you.” Masumi reads out, trying hard not to laugh.

“What? I like it.” 

“Of course you do. It makes you seem cooler. You should be lucky Dangan Ronpa gives you the option to change your personality in the game.”

“So basically brainwashing.”

“Well that’s what I heard. Apparently they’ve been doing this ever since the third season. But don’t worry, I doubt you’ll change that much.”

“I-thanks.” Rantaro replies. “I guess I’ll leave now.”

“You know,” Masumi blurts before Rantaro opens the door. “You don’t have to enter a killing game to change your paranoia.”

Rantaro laughs sadly. “I know, but it’s sort of like a rite of passage.”

“Yup, nothing like murder to change your life.” She replies sarcastically. “Just send in the next player.”

“You haven’t spoken to Mariko yet?”

“No, they have a rule for employees of the studio to not speak to their relatives.” Masumi pouts. “I’ll speak to her when I get home.”

“Oh.”

“...Can you watch over her for me?”

“I will.”

“I want her back alive.” She pauses and adds in hesitantly. “You too.”

“Thanks. But you seem look more scared than I feel.”

“Do I?” Masumi sighs, burying her head into her hands. “Well obviously, I’m going to watch my twin sister and my childhood friend play in a murder game.”

“It’s nothing out of the ordinary.” Rantaro replied.

“I know, I know. But I think that’s the problem.” She spat, her eyebrows furrowing. “We’ve been conditioned as a society to think it’s normal.”

“Are you questioning-”

“Yes. I’m a sociologist, it’s my job.”

“I didn’t know thirteen-year olds could have jobs.” Rantaro raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t this room-”

“It’s not bugged. Whatever is said in here is only for the player and I. Anything they see on the paper is what everyone else sees. I’m just here to help you make sure you’re okay with this.”

“Are you saying this as a psychologist, an employee or as a friend?” Rantaro questioned.

“Well first off, I’m not a psychologist. It’s similar to being a sociologist but not quite. Second, everyone else thinks I do this to get paid, that’s them. Third, as a friend obviously. I believe this will be the last time we’ll take normally.”

The word “last” rings in Rantaro’s ear. 

“Yeah, well I believe we’re past the time limit. You have to leave now.” Masumi says, walking over to a file cabinet to get the next participant’s info.

“Well thanks anyway.” Rantaro said as he left.

With her back still facing him she said one more thing. “Thank you, for participating in the 49th season of Dangan Ronpa.”

Rantaro simply nodded and closed the door. There was no joy in her voice, just a simple statement that hung a little too long in the air. 

Thank you for giving up your life for society’s entertainment.

It felt like a death sentence.

-*-

Saihara finds himself fumbling with his fingers. Maki is quietly tugging on her hair and Himiko is silently playing with her food. In front of them are both Rantaro and Masumi both looking equally concerned. They haven’t touched the food prepared and besides the occasional clinks from both Rantaro’s and Masumi’s cutlery, there wasn’t much noise. In fact there wasn’t much noise in the car either. After Saihara’s confused yell no one spoke up. Rantaro just nodded and Masumi just kept looking forward. Maki seemed to follow suite and Himiko was still asleep. This left Saihara to just look out the window and recollect his thoughts.

Himiko pokes her peas around with a fork. Saihara watches the peas roll from one side of the plate to the other.

“You know,” Rantaro speaks up. “The food isn’t poisonous.”

“I know, I’m just not hungry.” Himiko replies, putting the fork down. Now Saihara lost his only form of entertainment.

After a few more moments of silence Masumi stops eating. “You guys didn’t talk much in the car.”

No one bothered to reply to that.

“And you guys aren’t talking much now.” Masumi spoke out, trying to make conversation.

“What’s there to talk about?” Maki asks.

“Whatever you want to talk about.” Rantaro answers. “I’m sure you all have questions.”

“You’re alive.” Saihara blurts out.

“I am.” Rantaro says calmly.

“But I-we saw you dead.” Saihara continued, recalling the last time he saw Rantaro. Last time his head was bloody and his everything was dead.

“You did, but it wasn’t real.” Masumi adds in.

“Right, we were in those capsules?” Himiko asks.

Masumi nods. “Yes. You were actually in-”

“A virtual simulation.” Maki cuts in.

“Yeah, first one of its kind actually. You guys were lucky enough to try it out.” 

“Lucky?!” Saihara shouted. “We just watched all our friends kill each other and now you’re telling us it wasn’t real!” 

“Right, wrong choice of words.” Masumi mumbles.

“So what do you want?” Maki snapped. “I doubt you took us here to serve us food.”

“...You’re right. We both kidnapped you because we need your help.” Masumi explained.

“Masumi, not now.”

“No, we need to speak about this.” Masumi urged. 

“Why do you need our help?” Saihara questioned.

“well-”

“ That doesn’t matter.” Maki interferes. “Based on your extensive knowledge about the studio you must have worked there.”

“...We do.” Masumi confessed hesitantly. “In fact we still do, we have been there at least a few years.”

“Then you were there behind the scenes of everything. You help with the game, you have blood on your hands.” Maki confirmed.

“Says the assassin. Don’t speak so casually when you kill for a living.” Masumi spat back, the words spilling out before she could stop.

“Masumi!” 

“At least i don’t do it to please people. I bet you did it just to get along with Shirogane. I bet all of you workers grovel at her feet and worship her! I wish the game was real so that bitch was dead!”

“Harukawa-san!” Saihara shouted.

Maki glared back at him. “Oh please, as if you don’t hate her too! She manipulated us, pretended to be our friend! She was just acting along to get views for damn show!”

“You don’t know that! You don’t know anything!” Masumi yelled back.

“You don’t what it’s like to have yourself brainwashed to play game where you kill people! You just told us we were in a virtual simulator! I heard Shirogane say it! I saw the footage! She toyed with our personalities just to fit better with her plot!” Maki continued, now tears falling down. 

“Because of that Momota died to protect me. I should be dead but instead I’m forced to talk to you guys!”

“He isn’t dead.” Rantaro whispers.

“What?”

“Everyone who died aren’t dead. You saw the other capsules. They are just in a coma. We could bring them back.”

Everyone kept quiet at that. They didn’t say anything but they all they had the same thoughts in their heads.

Alive

Himiko’s thoughts go back to two girls. One who could throw her to the ground, another who made masterpieces. She misses them both and wants to say she loves them too.

Saihara begins to hear a piano melody and remembers a girl who believed in him when he didn’t.His chest swells with emotion he can’t determine. Either pain or joy he thinks.

All Maki can see is a supreme leader being choked in her hands and a poison arrow aimed at a guy who didn’t deserve it.

“...I have no further business with either of you. I’m leaving.” Maki began to wipe the tears from her face.

“I’m afraid you can’t.” Rantaro interrupted. “Other people from the studio will be looking for you and you don’t want to be captured.”

“Fine. I guess i’ll go to a room. You guys already have that prepared right? Then i’ll go there.” Maki spat.

Both Rantaro and Masumi exchange glances. Masumi still looked furious, but started to cool down. “Very well. I’ll clean up here and Rantaro will show you your rooms.”

Without saying a single word Maki stands up and begins to walk away. Himiko follows behind her, leaving Saihara to walk besides Rantaro. They all walk to the hallway. Rantaro stopped at three doors.

“Here’s your rooms. Take a pick of either end and-”

Maki walks straight toward the first one and slams the door right behind her. Himiko awkwardly takes the second one and waves goodnight to Saihara. Saihara weakly returns the gesture.

Rantaro leads him to the final one. “Well here you go. I’ll just leave you now.”

“Wait! Amami-san!” Saihara yells.

Rantaro stops walking and looks back.

“What you just said back there. Everyone is alive?” Saihara asks.

“Well yeah, I wouldn’t be here if the game was real.”

“So that means-”

“They are alive,” Rantaro reassures him. “They’re just in a coma. I don’t when they’ll wake up, but I can tell you they aren’t dead. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Thanks Amami-san.” Saihara mutters.

“No problem.” 

“Hey, um can I ask you a question?”

“I guess, what do you want to ask?”

“You know it was Shirogane who actually murdered you, not Akamatsu-san.”

“I know.” Rantaro replied, still smiling.

“And you aren’t mad?” Saihara asks.

Rantaro shakes his head. “No, just a little disappointed actually. I’m a little sad that it happened.”

“Oh.”

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” Rantaro replies. “I’m pretty sure you’re exhausted.”

“Yeah, goodnight Amami-san.”

“Goodnight.”

Saihara watched Rantaro close the door until he was left alone. He decided it would be better just to lie in bed. He hopped in despite the fact that he was still wearing a hospital gown. He soaked the scent of the bedsheets, noting that they were freshly washed. As he lied there he still felt a tight feeling in his chest. He assumed it came from either from pain or joy. He likes to think it’s the latter one.

They are alive.

No one's dead.

He’ll see them again and that’s all that matters.

*  
Once closing the door Rantaro walks down the hallway. Picking up the key hidden inside a picture frame, he uses it to open the secret door behind a bookcase. Once he steps inside the door automatically closes behind him and he walks in. He enters the room, making no effort to actually be quiet. Masumi, who happens to be near the computer notices him.

“Oh Rantaro how is everyone?” 

Rantaro shrugged. “Well what do you think? It’s only been around two hours since they’ve been out of their capsules. They’ve just finished the game and still need time to cope.”

“So I take it they aren’t willing to talk to us that quickly?”

“Masumi we just told them that all the murders and trials that they witnessed weren't even real. You should know that they need some sp-”

“Space, yeah I suppose so. They just finished another season of Dangan Ronpa. I don’t know how they’re feeling, i mean I wasn’t the one who actually won a bunch of killing games.” Masumi hissed, eyeing the rings on Rantaro’s hands. She was taking a particular interest to the dark ring on his right middle finger.

“Masumi-” Rantaro starts, looking more concerned than angry.

“Nevermind. Sorry, I’m a little off.” Sighing, she turns on the computer and inputs the password. 

After a few seconds the computer bursts into life, the program loading. A familiar face shows up on the screen. 

“Hello Rantaro-kun, Masumi-chan! How are you doing?” The voice asks cheerfully. Despite being a computer program it seemed too life-like, from the its short, brown, layered hair to its happy greenish-brown eyes. It bears a cunning resemblance to its creator.

Masumi doesn’t answer at all so Rantarou talks instead. “We’re both doing fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” The program replies. “Especially you Masumi-chan.”

A small sigh leaves Masumi’s mouth. “I’m fine, really I’m just tired. Can we hurry up and get this over with?”

“Will do, what do you need?”

Masumi glances at Rantaro, urging him to speak. She walks over to a bean bag chair and sits down, arms crossed.

“Alright, thanks. Alter Ego, give us a status report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha, well that was fun. Chapters will slowly become larger as I continue and I will update randomly when I can. Also, I don't know if the last bit is shocking or not, but please comment and tell me what you think. Let me know where you think it's going. Anyway thanks for reading and by next chapter I'll hopefully describe what Masumi looks like, since we don't what the hell she looks like. If you want, just pretend its Shirogane in disguise.


End file.
